Christine takes it all
by funkypen1
Summary: Christie gets a visiter and takes everything on offer. First Waterloo road fanfic
1. The first day

"Bye mum" conner said leaving the house to walk to school with Imogen. Christine stood up from the kitchen table and grabbed her things and headed into the car. Pulling up in the car park in her space like she does every morning, Christine got out and walked in through the front doors of the school. She sat down in her office when Simon and George walk in.

"What do you two want?" Christine asked.

"You called us for a meeting this morning" Simon answered

"Oh yeh" Christine said as she had completely forgotten. " right then lets get this meeting over with"

Half an hour later Simon and George left chatting away to each other.

"Do you think he's got over princess yet?" Sonia asked

"Maybe, I can't be sure though" Christine replied. Christine left the office as she was going around checking for pictures on phones of students.


	2. Unexpected Visitor

**This chapter is written in different characters points of view.**

As Christine walked into the office Sonia spoke " There's someone waiting for you in your office"

"Who is it?"

"Find out for yourself" Sonia said. Christine went into her office. Someone was sitting in her chair, but who was it?

**Christine**

The chair spun round.

"Michael!?" I exclaimed

"Hello, Christine"

"Um what are you doing here?" I asked

"Well, I thought I'd come and see how things are doing here" Michael said. Just then Simon walked in.

"Can I help you Simon?" I ask

"There's a bit of a situation in the dining hall, you might want to come." We headed out of of my office and down the corridor towards the dining hall. Michael followed.

"Michael wait outside please!" I told him, he ignored me and continued in through the doors. Dynasty and Kelvin were fighting, Connor was waiting from the sides with Imogen standing next to him. Most of the other students were chanting "fight fight fight fight".

"Alright that's enough!" I yell across the room. The dining hall fell silent and Dynasty and Kelvin stopped.

"Off you go the lot of you, Connor, Imogen, Dynasty and Kelvin wait a minute" I pause for a breath as the dining hall clears out, "right what is going on?"

"He started it" Dynasty glared at Kelvin.

"I don't care who started it" I fold my arms to give myself more authority, "lets go to my office, shall we?"

Michael and Simon follow me and the students into my office. On rout the bell goes.

"shouldn't me and Imogen get to class?" Connor asks

"No, you need to tell me your point of view of the situation" I say sternly.

Simon and Michael wait outside as I question the students. Connor is last to be questioned.

"Sit down" I say "Right where were you when it started?"

"Sitting down with Kelvin, when Imogen and Dynasty came over"

"What happened next?"

"Well Kelvin and Dynasty started talking to each other and then they started shouting, and it all kicked of from there really" there was an awkward moment and Connor asked "What's Mr Byrne doing here?"

"I don't know Connor he was going to tell me when Simon came in telling me about this, anyway you need to get back to lessons" I say signaling to the door.

After the students left, Michael came into my office followed by Sonia.

"So what are you doing back here Michael?" I ask

"I'll tell you in a bit, at the restaurant round the corner?" He asked making a brave move.

"I don't know, I'll think about it"


	3. Late nights and early surprises

"Well I didn't I be seeing you tonight" Michael says as I walk over to the table he's sitting at in the restrant.

"Ditto" I say while smirking " you were going to tell me why you came back" I say whilst sitting down at the table.

"Yes I was, there is only one reason I came back" Michael paused "because I realised how stupid I was for leaving you as I love you Christine"

"I was afraid you'd say that" I take in a sigh " well it's a good thing that I still love you then isn't it?"

"Yes it is"

For a moment or two we just stared into each others eyes deeply. My phone rang. Something always interrupted us.

" hello?"

" hey mum what time are coming home?" Connor asked.

" not till about 10 why?"

It's just cuz there's a something I need to tell you but I'd rather tell you face to face" Connor says in a mixed tone

" I'll be a bit earlier then about 9:30?" I ask

"Yeh that'll be fine" Connor hangs up and I start to wonder what he had to tell me.

" who was that?" Michael asked

"Just Connor seeing what time I was coming home"

"Let's enjoy our meal shall we?" I nod in agreement.


	4. Long Term Memory

**Christine**

I arrived home at 9:30 just like Connor had asked me to.

"I'm home" I call out.

"Hi'a" Connor says as him and Imogen walk out looking very excited.

"What's up with you two, you look excited about something?" I ask. Connor, Imogen and myself walk into the lounge, they sit down on the leather sofa.

"Um... I'm not sure how to tell you this mum but um..." Connor says

"Go on it's alright" i say as COnnor and Imogen glance at each other.

"Ok, Imogen's ... pregnant" Connor says quietly. I stand there in shock, unable to move. The two kids are looking up at me waiting for me to say something.

"Really?! I thought I told you to wait" I let out a sigh louder than intended, "Well what do you Think of it Imogen?"

"I'm really looking forward to it" Imogen says but her face said otherwise.

"Well I'm here for you ok?" I manage to get out still trying to get round what I had just been told. Glancing at the clock I decide to get an early night.

**Connor**

"How do you think she's taken it" I ask Imogen

"I don't think she's best pleased, but she means what she said about being here for us" Imogen said a little disheartened.

"Hey, it'll be alright, and if you decide you don't want it I'll support you, Ok?" I say trying to reassure her.

**Christine**

I couldn't believe it. My own son was going to have a child. I wouldn't of minded a few years in the future, but right now?! Imogen still had school to go to and A-levels to take. And what if she wanted to go to university, well she'd have to forget that as the child would take over her life. I sat down on my bed wishing more than ever that Micheal lived with me, as he would make me see sense.

"Why, why why?" I question myself trying to hold back the tears. A single tear drops onto the bed, as I lie down.

*ring ring*

My phone. WHo could be ringing me at this hour? It wouldn't be Connor as he'd just come and talk to me. I look down at the screen.

Micheal.

I pondered on whether to answer or not. I didn't feel like talking but I knew I needed to tell someone, and it had to be someone I trusted. I picked up my phone and answered.

"Hello" I said trying sound normal.

"Christine it's Michael, are you alright?" My plan had failed.

"Yes I'm fine" It sounded so obvious that I wasn't.

"Are you sure" At that point I burst out crying.

"Hey, it's alright. what evers go on you can tell me" Michael says sounding too reassuring to be real. He genuinely did care.

"I can't not here, I'll meet you at the river bank" I said quietly realising Connor had come upstairs.

"Ok I'll see you there, bye, Christine" I hang up. Grabbed my bag put my coat and shoes on. I walked downstairs got my car keys and drove away to the river bank.


	5. Fresh air and cuddles solve all?

_Thanks for the reviews from Hey,guest,Guest_

**Michael**

I stood waiting anxiously at the river bank for Christine. I hope she's alright, she sounded awful over the phone. Car headlights came around the corner and pulled in further down the road. I ran towards it. CHristine got out.

"Are you alright?" She had red marks under her eyes, she had cried quite heavily.

"Michael" is all she could say as she ran into my arms, she started crying again.

"Hey, it's alright, what's happened Christine?" I say as I lead her over to a bench.

"Imogen, um, well she's... pregnant" She says quietly but loud enough to hear.

"Really?! ANd what do you think about it?" I say looking into her eyes.

"I don't know what to think, Imogen and Connor really want it, but I don't think they realise how much time it takes up" Christine says with a big sigh of relief. Christine breaks down again into tears.

"Why don't I talk to them?" I suggest.

"But then they'll know that I've been telling people" She moans.

"Ok I understand but you and they will need support from others, let me see if I can help? Ok?" I ask as gently as possible so Christine doesn't start crying again. "Let me take you back home and I can talk to them then, if their awake"

"They probably are as I left without saying a word"

"You should of told them" I encourage. "Lets go, shall we?"

"Ok" Christine says like a small child would to their Mum or Dad.

As we pull up outside her house we can see Connor and Imogen staring out of the window.

"You ready?" Christine nods her head while redoing her makeup, to hide the fact that she had been crying. I go round to her side to open the door and she gets out. Connor opens the front door with Imogen right behind him.

"Mum! Where have you been?!" Connor shouts but it's a worried shout "I was worried sick about you."

"I'm fine, I'm ok"Christine says trying to convince Connor that it's walks up to her front door and I follow her goes to stop me but Christine says otherwise.

"I'm going upstairs for a nap, feel free to stay overnight if you want Michael" Christine tells me. I nod.

"What did she tell you?" Connor demands, Imogen trying to stop him.

"Well actually, I believe congratulations is in order, isn't it?"

"Yes it is thanks" Imogen replies glancing at Connor willing him to say the same.

"Oh yeah, thanks" Connor says enthusiastically.


	6. Shouting doesn't work

_Thanks for all the reviews i've had keep posting them the quicker they come the faster the next chapter goes up! thanks to NothingLeftToSayImagineDragons,guest and Hey  
_

**Imogen**

I sat down on the sofa next to Connor but Michael stayed standing. I had to keep my hand on Connor's leg to stop him from jumping up into a full blown argument.

"Michael what are you doing here?" Connor demanded.

"I came to see how the school was doing" Michael said calmly.

"Wow even you doubt Mum" Connor shouts " You know what she's like, if she ever found this out!"

"Connor sit down"I say trying to stop them from waking Christine up. I spoke too soon. Christine came plodding downstairs.

"Can you all shut up! I'm trying to get some sleep" Christine moans.

"But Mum didn't you hear wh'..." Connor was cut off by Christine.

"I don't right now, what ever it was can wait till morning!" A now frustrated Christine says.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed now" I say quietly as I walk out of the room.

**Christine**

"Connor I suggest you do the same as you have school in the morning" I say glaring at him. He reluctantly he stomps off upstairs.

"Are you alright?"

"I thought you could of helped! Why didn't you try to calm down Connor?" I said abruptly. I go into the kitchen. The next thing I was going to do I would regret later but I didn't care. I didn't care what other people thought of me right now all I cared about was Connor. And he was doing everything possible to annoy me.

"I think I should go" Michael says trying to edge out of the room.

"Wait" I say grabbing hold of his arm. He stares at me, straight into my eyes. Then we start to kiss, but.

"MUM?!" Connor says staring at us from the lounge doorway. We all stood there in silence.

"What's going Connor?" Imogen says warily walking down the stairs. and into the lounge next to Connor.

"It doesn't matter go back to sleep" Connor says "I'll be up in a min" Imogen nods and heads upstairs.

Once she was gone, Connor stared at me angrily and confused. He left the room.

"Connor!" I call out after him and start to leave but Michael stops me. I break down into a river of tears, Michael hugs me tightly.

**TBC**

please keep reviewing the more reviews the quicker I update.


	7. Never let go

**_Thanks for all of the reviews! Sorry about this one being short I didn't have much time to write it._**

IT had been almost a week since Christine had found out about Imogen being pregnant, and it had seemed that she had come to terms with it. Imogen had missed several days of school already. Michael still came round to the house infact he was coming this night.

**Connor **

I couldn't believe it. I was going to be a dad. I had mandarin first. It was the biggest waste of space ever, but I wouldn't argue that one with Kevin as he seemed addicted to it. On the other hand Mum had stopped with the drinking since Michael turned up.

"Are you paying attention?" Mr Winsor shouted at him. I looked around the whole class was staring at me.

"Sorry what was that?" I ask a little embarrassed. Mr Winsor sighs and rolls his eyes.

"I asked you what your birthday was"

"4th March" I answered

"In mandarin"

"I dunno, do I. how am I supposed to know?" I ask

"Well we have been talking about all lesson" Mr WInsor states and goes back to the rest of the class. I stare out of the window oblivious to the world. The bell went and I got up with the rest of the class to my next lesson. English.

I sat there in my seat yet again bored and listening to my own thoughts.

" Are you alright Connor?" Miss Boston asks

" What, what oh yeh" I say

" Then why aren't you working?"

" Idunno Miss" I say staring off into the distance. Just then Mr Lowesly walks into the room.

" Can I help you?" Miss Boston asks

" Yeah, I need to talk to Connor"

"Of course go ahead" Mr Lowesly walks over to me.

" Yes sir what do you want?"

" Come with me" is all he says before leading me out of the

**TBC**

_**Thanks for reading please review!**_


	8. One secret, one problem

**Read and review please! THis is set before simon and sue's wedding.**

**Connor **

I followed Mr lowsley into his office.

"Sit down" He ordered. "I hear that you and your Mum are having a bit of a disagreement about your options?"

"Yeh but it don't matter" I say.

"Of course it matters it's your future not hers, so if you want to change them my office door is always open"

"Ok, um... is that all?"

"Yes, you can go back to lesson, one more thing don't tell Christine about this" I nodded.

I stepped outside of his office followed by Mr Lowsley just as Mum came down the corridor.

"What are you doing out of lessons?" Mum asks

"I asked him to help me move some things into my office" Simon interrupted.

"I'm going back to class now anyway so it don't matter" I say trying to be convincing. I gave a sigh of relief as Mum nodded and started to talk to mr Lowsley about something.

I walked down the corriedoor back to class as Miss Spark stopped me."Have you seen Mr lowsley?" She asked eagerly.

"Yeh he went that way, 'im and Ms Mulgrue were talking about something"

"OK thank you" Miss SPark said rushing off to find him. She is mental I thought to myself.

**Christine**

"Right, so that's sorted, make sure time give me more notice next time" I said rolling my eyes in a jokey way.

"Ok I'll speak to you later in the budget meeting, don't tell sue will you?" Simon said.

"Course" I say nodding, as Sue walks in.

"Sorry Christine, I was just looking for Simon" Sue said looking rather flustered. I smile, shaking it off.

"Yeh what did you want?" Simon asks Sue walking out of my office. Once they had gone I turned back to face my laptop to continue with the boring drone of paperwork.

**11:57**

Only a couple of minutes till the lunch bell I thought then I was free to go and have lunch with Michael, in the new restaurant 'Salon lauti', its Japanese. I steared out of the window, watching the clouds waiting for the ringing sound. Just then Sonya came into my office.

"Um.. Christine we have a bit of a problem" She says as I spin round in my chair to face her.

"Yes what is it?" I ask.

"You may want to see it for your self".


End file.
